Mixed Signals
by atem15
Summary: Reid likes Morgan and wants to tell him how he feels. But when he catches Morgan spending more time with Garcia, he can't help but think that Morgan will never love him, and begins to keep himself distant. Will Morgan find out what's wrong with Reid, an
1. Baby girl

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Summary: Reid likes Morgan and wants to tell him how he feels. But when he catches Morgan spending more time with Garcia, he can't help but think that Morgan will never love him, and begins to keep himself distant. Will Morgan find out what's wrong with Reid, and what will he do if he does find out? Warning! Contains: BoyXBoy love (if you don't like don't read), BoyXboy sex, and occasional bad language. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Baby Girl

It was a typical day at the BAU(Behavioral Analysis Unit). Hotch was in his office, working on his papers and occasionally yelling at chief Strauss for bugging him about the team again, Rossi in his office, working on his latest book, JJ looking for their next case, and Reid and Emily working on their latest case reports.

"Where's Morgan? Isn't he supposed to be working on his reports too?" Reid asked, just noticing that Morgan was missing.

"I think he went to ask Garcia something! I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Emily says, looking up from her report that she was currently struggling with.

"I'll go tell him to come back! Hotch isn't really in a good mood today! I don't want him to get in trouble for not working!" Reid says, getting up from his chair.

Emily just smiled, and suppressed an eye roll, as the youngest of their team went to go look for Morgan. she knew that their resident genius had a huge crush on the burly black man, and was pretty certain that Morgan felt the same. But them not coming out and saying it was starting to annoy her to no end.

"I swear! Morgan can be so scatterbrained at times! He doesn't understand that his job is a responsibility, not a choice!" Reid said, but a smile was still plastered on his face. He didn't know why he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of Morgan, or how the name made his lips tingle whenever he said it.

As he rounded the corner to get to Garcia's office, he heard Garcia laughing and Morgan's monotone chuckle that he loved so much. He went to go see what was so funny, when he walked in on something that made his heart shatter a bit. Garcia was sitting in her chair, facing Morgan, and Morgan was leaning in close to her, just staring.

"You're my baby girl, and you know I love you right?" Morgan said it so sincere, that Reid almost fell apart. He wanted to believe that he had a chance with Morgan, but he guessed he was wrong. Without making a noise, he walked slowly back to the bullpen, not wanting to talk to anyone at that point. In fact, all he wanted to do, was curl up into himself, and never come out.

"Thanks so much baby girl! I could never think of anything like that! I hope he feels the same way, or this whole plan will go bust, and he'll probably not want to talk to me anymore!" Morgan says, taking the plan that Garcia wrote out for him to get Reid.

"No prob Chocolate Thunder! Now if you excuse me, I have to work!" Garcia says, so happy for her two boys.

"Thanks again baby girl! I owe you one if this works!" Morgan says as he walks back towards the bullpen with a smile on his face. Then JJ came up to him.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but we have a really bad case! Meet in the round table room in 5 minutes".

"And I thought we were gonna get a break today!" Morgan says, sighing and walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Reid wasn't doing so well.

"Reid! Are you ok?" Emily asked, seeing that he looked a little paler.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Reid said quietly, just wanting her to leave him alone at the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt your work guys, but we have a really bad case in California!" JJ said, walking into the bullpen.

"Let's go Reid!" Emily said, exasperated. As if they didn't have enough papers to do already.

"A family was killed in San Francisco! Authorities say they were beaten to death with a blunt object!" JJ says as she pulls up the pictures of the dead family on the screen.

"No witnesses?" Morgan asks as he looks through the case files.

"Nope! Just a very bloody crime scene, and a brutal killer still on the loose!" JJ says.

"Ok! Wheels up in an hour!" Hotch says, getting up from the round table to get his stuff packed for the long case ahead.

"Ready pretty boy?" Morgan asks as he turns to Reid.

"Yeah!" Reid mumbles and quickly gets up to pack his bag, not wanting to even be in the same room with the man he loves, but never will be able to get. As he heads to the metro station to get home and pack his stuff, he felt hot tears stinging his eyes. This was the worst day of his life.

TBC! Poor Reid! we'll see what happens next chapter! and I'm sorry it's sort of short! the next one will be longer, I promise! And I'm open for any suggestions for the next chapter too! don't be shy guys! :3


	2. Lila

Title: Mixed Signals  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid 

Chapter 2: Lila-

The plane ride to San Francisco was tense. Reid took the seat in the corner, on the far side of the plane, while Morgan sat in the middle seats with everyone else, listening to his i-pod.

"Hey Morgan, what's up with Reid?" Emily asked, looking worriedly at their youngest co-worker.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no clue. he's been acting weird for the past hour and a half." Morgan said, pulling the headphone out of his ear, and joining his team in looking at Reid, who was looking out the window and looking a little distraught.

"I think we should get started with going over the case file." Hotch interrupted.

Hey Spence! we're gonna get started! come join us!" JJ shouted to Reid, who got up and sat next to her without saying anything.

"The Joyce's were all beaten in their home with a blunt object. did anyone find the possible murder weapon?" Hotch asked.

"They retrieved a baseball bat from the garage and they found some blood spatter on it." JJ says as she looks over the file.

" So we're assuming that our unsub is a young adolescent male?" Rossi adds.

"That or at least in his early 20's. Most older males would be more organized, and leave way less evidence then our unsub did." Reid adds.

"I think when we get there, we should get to the hotel and get some rest since we'll be getting there late." Hotch says, sitting on the couch next to them.

"aye aye captain!" Emily says loudly, while saluting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if Reid didn't feel cursed enough, he had to share a room with Morgan when they got to the hotel. All he wanted to do was go to bed, and sleep off the pain that was tearing his heart to pieces.

"Hey pretty boy, are you ok? You seem a little off today." Morgan asks as he approaches Reid and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. um... I'm gonna go to the little market around the corner; I'm hungry. do you want anything?" Reid asks as he makes his way to the door.

"Yeah, sure. um... just get me whatever; you know I'll eat anything." Morgan says as he notices how fast Reid pushes his hand away.

"kay." Reid responds lowly as he walks out the door.

"What's going on? what'd i do?" Morgan asks himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Reid enters the little market, he notices the song on the radio and internally cringes. it figures that everytime we touch would be playing as soon as he walked in.

After Reid grabbed a burger for himself, a cheeseburger for Morgan and a couple of sodas, he went to wait on line. That's when he saw someone he'd never expect to meet again. "Lila?" he exclaimed, generally shocked to see the pretty blonde again.

"Oh my god! Spencer?" She shouted excitedly as she jumped and hugged him tightly.

"What's up? i haven't heard from you in so long." Reid exclaimed as he excitedly returned the hug.

"Oh! acting, acting and more acting; i have no life. what about you?" She asked finally letting him go to look at him.

"Cases, cases and more cases." He said as he gives her a tiny smile.

"What's wrong? You don't look so hot?" she said, noticing that sad look in Reid's puppy eyes.

"I-I'm fine." he says, a little too quickly.

"I'm not buying it Spence." she says, looking as he stiffens. "Let me guess. you had a fight with your crush." She says, seeing him stiffen a bit more.

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" he all but yells, face turning a bit red.

"You know, the black guy that always seems to stick very close you?" She says, noticing that Reid's whole neck and face turned really red.

"Y-You're mistaking; he's straight as straight can be. Besides, he loves our computer tech." Reid says, the damn almost breaking.

"Aw! Spence, it's ok. Don't worry, you'll find the right person." Lila tried to comfort him.

"Thanks Lila." Reid says, a small smile playing on his sad face.

"No prob. Hey, i have to go, but here's my number, text me ok? I'll always be available to talk. she says, kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door.

Reid looked at the number in his hand and smiled. He put the number in his pocket, paid for the food and headed back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N) TBC! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it; and just the same as the last chapter, requests are always welcome for the next one. :) 


	3. Messages

Title: Mixed Signals  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Chapter 3: Messages-

The Next day as they arrive at the police station, Hotch notices how tired Morgan and Reid both look. "Morgan. What happened? You and Reid look terrible." He says, pulling Morgan aside.

"Reid was up texting someone all night. I didn't get much sleep." Morgan says, stifling a yawn.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I need both of you awake on this case at all times, do you understand me?" Hotch says glaring at Morgan.

"Sure thing Hotch. Won't happen again." Morgan says, following his supervisor into the police department.

"Hello, my name is detective Lamark." The detective that called them says, shaking Hotch's hand.

"Hello. I'm Aaron Hotchner. this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, Agent Jereau and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch introduces as everyone shakes the detective's hand except for Reid, who waves awkwardly at him.

"Thanks for coming out. As you can imagine, things have been a little tight around here lately." The detective says, stress clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't worry. we're here now, and we'll catch this guy." Hotch says, confidence practically flowing out his mouth.

"Thanks." The detective says, with a sigh of relief.

The day hadn't produced any new leads, just a huge list of suspects that they needed to narrow down tomorrow, and more possible murders by tomorrow as well. As Morgan comes out of the bathroom at the hotel that night, he sees Reid texting again. "Reid, who can you possibly be texting at Midnight?"

"No one." Reid says, sounding somewhat out of it.

"Ah No. Not tonight, we have a long day tomorrow, and we need all the sleep we can get." Morgan scolds as he takes the phone out of Reid's hand. That's when he saw the name on the text message. "Lila? Why are you texting Lila Archer?"

"Who said it was any of your business?" Reid yelled, getting defensive.

"Hey! don't yell at me, it was a simple question!" Morgan snapped back.

"Well no one asked you!" Reid said, trying to grab his phone back, but Morgan pulled it away again.

"Reid! What the hell is wrong with you man!" Morgan yells, getting annoyed at Reid.

"You are! That's what's wrong!" With that, Reid stomped away into the bathroom, leaving Morgan confused and a little hurt.

Later, Reid came out of the bathroom, feeling a little more than guilty for yelling at Morgan. as he walked out towards the bed, he saw Morgan lying under the covers and looking over the case files. "Morgan?"

Morgan looked up and softly smiled at Reid. "Hey pretty boy."

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." Reid says, starring at his feet.

"It's ok pretty boy. It was my fault too. I never should have pried into your personal life." Morgan says, patting the side of his bed, signaling for Reid to come and sit down.

Reid walked over and sat next to Morgan, blush slowly spreading on his cheeks, so he quickly looked away. "I-It's just that i've been having a tough time lately." Reid admits.

"We all have those days. i want you to know something though Reid. I'm always here if you need to talk ok?" He says, placing his fingers under Reid's chin, and gently turning his face to look at him.

Reid blushed, but smiled none the less. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime Pretty Boy. Anytime. Now let's get to bed so we're well rested for tomorrow ok?" Morgan says, letting go of Reid, and letting him walk over to his own bed.

"Kay!" Reid says, pulling the covers down on his bed, and turning off the light on the end table. "Night Morgan."

"Night Reid." He says before closing his eyes.

TBC! Yay! Morgan made him feel better, let's hope it stays that way! I wanted to say thanks guys for the wonderful ideas, keep them coming for the next chapters. :)


	4. Nightmares

Title: Mixed signals  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Chapter 4: Nightmare-

Morgan was sleeping peacefully under the warm covers, with nothing but the cars on the street below, and the sounds of sheets rustling from the occupant in the bed next to him. Just then, the calmness was interrupted by a small whimper.

"N-No! please don't go! please!" Came Reid's shouting. At that moment, Morgan shot out of his bed, and ran over to comfort his distressed partner.

"Reid! Reid! wake up man!" Morgan yells, shaking the young man's shoulder.

Reid wakes up in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes. "M-Morgan?"

"Yeah, it's me." Then Morgan noticed how the tears began to fall down Reid's face, and quickly became concerned. "Come here pretty boy." He says, pulling the crying boy into his arms, placing one of his hands in Reid's hair, and the other on the middle of his back; The boy's face buried in his shoulder.

One of the things Morgan hated more than Reid being upset, was Reid being upset and crying. "Shh. it's ok Reid, don't cry. I'm here." Morgan says, rubbing comforting circles on Reid's back. After a while of him crying, he began to calm down. "You ok now?" Morgan asks, still rubbing the sad boy's back.

Reid calmed himself down enough to speak. He then blushed, realizing the position he was in; with his arms around Morgan's stomach, his head on his muscular shoulder, all the while, straddling his waist. "S-Sorry." Reid stuttered.

"Shh. Pretty boy, it's ok. I positioned you like this. Do you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?" Morgan asked, pulling Reid's face away from his shoulder to get a look at him.

Reid blushed, and tried to avoid eye contact. "I-I just want to go back to sleep." His voice sounded so broken that Morgan just wanted to kiss him.

"Ok. Just wake me up if you need anything. Ok pretty boy?" Morgan says, stroking his thumb against Reid's cheek.

As Morgan got up to go back to his own bed, Reid panicked, automatically feeling the warmth he felt before, leaving him. "M-Morgan?" Reid stutters.

"Yeah? What's up?" Morgan turns to him.

"C-Can i sleep with you? Please? I-I don't want to sleep on my own." Reid says, blushing and trying to look away from Morgan as much as possible, ready to be rejected.

"Sure. That's not a problem." Morgan said, trying not to sound too excited. He tried to remind himself that he's there to make Reid feel safe.

Reid sent Morgan a shocked face, utterly surprised that he would even want Reid to share a bed with him, especially if Morgan was with Garcia.

"Here. There's plenty of room." Morgan says, patting the bed next to him and almost eagerly sticking his arm out to him to crawl into. Morgan knows how horrible nightmares can be. He's had his fair share with their job. So he knows that when he does have one, all he wants is to be held by someone, and made to feel safe.

If it was even possible, Reid's blush turned even darker, But never the less, he got up and climbed into Morgan's embrace. as soon as he got situated in Morgan's arms, He felt warm and safe. He knew it doesn't mean anything beyond a friendly form of comfort, but how he wished it was more. "Thank you Morgan."

Morgan notes that Reid still sounded upset, but chalked it up to it still being the nightmare. He turned off the light and pulled Reid closer to him so the young man's head was on his chest. "Goodnight pretty boy."

Reid yawned, wanting to sleep away the fact that he was sleeping in the arms of the man he could never have. "Yeah, goodnight." Reid said a soft tone, before he fell asleep, his heart still shattering.

TBC. poor Reid! we all know how badly he suffers from nightmares. Let's hope Morgan can get the balls to tell Reid how he feels about him soon. Before it's too late. Once again, thank you guys for your lovely support for this story, and as always, ideas are always appreciated. :) 


	5. Love and Hurt

Title: Mixed Signals  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 5: Love and Hurt**

The next Morning, Reid woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He was content until he felt someone breathing next to him, and a heavy arm wrapped tightly around his waist. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone, and tried to struggle out of the other person's grasp." Whoa. It's ok pretty boy. Relax, it's just me."

"M-Morgan? What's going on? And why are we sharing a bed?" Reid asked, a little on the panicked side.

"You really do have short term memory loss don't ya Reid?" Morgan chuckled. "You crawled in with me last night after you had a nightmare. Remember?"

Reid thought back to the night before, and blushed as he remembered. "I-I'm sorry!" He said, almost shouting the apology, squeaking just a bit.

Morgan just chuckled again, rustling Reid's Hair. "It's ok I told you. I never mind if you need me. That's what I'm here for Reid. That's what friends are for."

Reid's face kind of fell at the word friend. He wanted it to be so much more, but he knew he was just getting his hopes up. "ok." was all he could muster up.

Morgan had to admit, Reid was so cute with that pout on his face, but it was also tormenting. So Morgan did the only thing that he knew would snap the young genius out of his head. He pulled Reid closer to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Reid blushed so red he thought he was going to explode. But before he got any response out of him, Morgan's cell phone rang on the nightstand. "Yeah hotch, what's up?" Morgan asked, a bit annoyed at the moment he was having with Reid being interrupted.

"Morgan. We need you and Reid back at the police department A.S.A.P. we may have just found a break in the case." He said with a somewhat excited tone.

"Ok, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone to look at Reid, who had a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face. "Hotch wants us back at the police department. We have a break in the case."

Reid nodded, and got up to get dressed. Morgan soon followed, and the both left together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team had found a very likely suspect. Jasper Smith, a 35 year old, Caucasian male who's had several trips to a mental facility for extreme depression. He had also had a history of Homicidal thoughts, and suicidal thoughts as well.

"Baby Girl, tell me you found this guy's address." Morgan begged.

"Hm, do I get a prize if I did?" Garcia asks playfully.

"But of course sweetness, but let us get back first, and I'll show you a real good time." Morgan playfully flirted back.

"Ooh, I can't wait. And that address would be 234 Carter Street." Garcia said in a very perky way.

"Thanks Baby Girl. Love Ya." Morgan says, blowing a kiss to her over the phone, before hanging up before going to tell the rest of the team that he had an address.

Unbeknown to Morgan, Reid had been outside the door, listening to the whole conversation. When Morgan walked out, he saw Reid leaning against the door frame, looking distraught. "You ok pretty boy?" Morgan asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Um. I've just gotta go to the bathroom, excuse me." Reid said, walking away from Morgan quickly.

As soon as Reid entered the bathroom, The tears began to stream out of his eyes, he wanted so desperately forget what he just heard, but it was so engrained in his head. Damn his eidetic memory. All he could do was slide down the wall, clutching his stomach as his body was racked with sobs, and a pain that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

TBC. Phew! Another chapter down. Sorry! I know we all hate our genius being so sad, but fear not, Morgan to the rescue next chapter. Once again, thanks for the support of this fic, and ideas are always welcome. :)


	6. Baby Boy

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 6: Baby Boy-**

"Reid's been in there for a long time. I wonder if he's ok." Morgan says, worriedly looking at the bathroom door.

"Why don't you go check?" Rossi asks, with that smug tone on his voice.

"Yeah Morgan. Why don't you?" Emily adds, with an all knowing smile on her face.

"Are you guys trying to say something to me?" Morgan asks, getting suspicious.

"Oh come on Morgan. Wake up and smell the coffee. It's obvious that you have a thing for Reid. Why try to hide it from us when you know it's impossible?" Emily states.

"H-How did you guys know? I thought i hid it so well." Morgan was flabbergasted.

"Morgan. We're profilers. It's impossible. Now go to Reid. I think he needs you right now." Emily says.

"Right. I'll be right back." Morgan says, walking to the bathroom. As he walked in the bathroom, he heard sniffling coming from around the corner. "Pretty boy? Are you ok?" Morgan asks, worry rising in his chest. When he got no answer, he walked around the corner carefully to find Reid sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest. "Pretty boy. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Reid sobs out.

"Come on Reid. We both know that's not true. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sitting here crying right now. Come on, tell me what's bothering you man." Morgan says softly, gently pushing a strand of hair that fell into Reid's face, behind his ear.

"Do you love Garcia?" Reid asks with a strangled voice, as if the thought made his heart clench more.

"Yeah. She's my baby girl." As this was said, he saw that Reid's eyes clenched even tighter, and the sobs increased. It was then that Morgan understood why Reid was upset, and he knew what he had to do. It was time to stop hiding his feelings, and tell Reid who he really loves. "But i love you even more."

Reid freezed and looked at Morgan with a disbelieving face.

"Baby boy, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Morgan says, pulling the smaller man closer to him.

"I-I was scared that you would get fired if anyone found out." Reid says, sobs still slipping out. Still not believing what Morgan had just said.

"I would rather get fired, than see you get all heartbroken like this. I love you Spencer, I'm sorry that i didn't tell you sooner." Morgan says, pulling Reid onto his lap, so that he can cuddle the sobbing boy.

Reid couldn't believe his ears. "Y-You really mean that?" He asks, looking up at Morgan, tears still in his eyes.

Morgan wanted to get rid of those tears for good, so he did what he wanted to do since the first day he met Reid, he kissed him. It was like electricity, as soon as he kissed Reid's soft, full lips, he knew then that he never wanted anyone else.

Reid was shocked at first, but closed his eyes and let the sensation take over. As soon as Morgan felt Reid's mouth open, he slipped his tongue in and started a wrestle for dominance with Reid's tongue.

They pulled away from eachother several minutes later, gasping and staring into one another's eyes. "I love you baby boy. Don't ever think i don't. ok?" Morgan says, stroking Reid's hair, other hand on the small of his back.

"O-Ok." Reid says, still breathless, but never the less, a huge smile broke out onto his pretty face.

"Let's go. They're worried about you. Plus, we need to go get Jasper Smith, before he kills more people." Morgan says.

Reid nods, and Morgan picks him up so they can walk out of the bathroom, his arm still around the small of Reid's back.

As they get out of the bathroom, smiles break out onto everyone's faces. "Well it's about time you guys." JJ says.

"Yeah. We thought Morgan would never admit it." Emily adds.

"Alright. Alright. let's leave the poor boys alone, and get this guy." Hotch adds.

Everyone agrees and begins to plan how they're going to take Jasper down.

TBC. Almost done guys. But Yay, no more sad Reid. Once again, thanks for sticking with this fic guys, and again, ideas are greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Confrontation

Title: Mixed signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 7: Confrontation-**

The team are on their way to Jasper Smith's house in two black SUV's. Morgan, Reid and Hotch in one, while Rossi, JJ and Prentiss travel in the one behind them. "Ok. Prepare for a fight, Jasper is probably very outraged and not thinking clearly. Try to talk him down before resorting to force." Hotch orders.

"Man. It's gotta be difficult. Being sent from mental facility to mental facility, and all the while, he was only upset because of his family dying in a horrible accident." Morgan says, holding Reid's hand as they get closer to their target.

"Well, that could help us. Showing him that we empathize with him might either make him stand down, or it could make him get angrier. Be ready for anything." Hotch says, pulling up to Jasper's house.

As the team gets out of the cars and puts their Kevlar vests on, Hotch splits them into teams. "Morgan and Reid, go around back. Rossi and Prentiss, take upstairs, Me and JJ will take downstairs. Ok, go." They all split into their teams, and rush to their places, guns drawn.

Morgan and Reid are paused at the back door as Hotch kicks in the front door. Morgan kicks in the back, and they storm into the house, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

Rossi and Prentiss search all the upstairs rooms, but don't find anything. "Clear!" Prentiss yells from the top of the stairs.

"Clear!" Hotch yells from the living room.

"He's not here Hotch." Morgan says, walking into the living room.

"Where could he be?" Hotch asks, trying to think.

"Do you think he could be out hunting another family?" Reid asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find him fast before he kills again." Hotch says, dreading the thought.

Just then, Morgan's cell phone rings. "What's up baby girl?" He says, pulling Reid closer to him so he can hear.

"Well my chocolate God, i just called to inform you that there has been an emergency call by a woman who claims that she heard screaming coming from her neighbor's house, followed by a few gun shots." She says, holding a pen with a fluffy blue top.

"Where's the address?" Morgan asks.

"Sent it to your phones, be safe my loves. Garcia out." She says enthusiastically, and hangs up.

"Let's go. We may have another murder in progress." Morgan says.

"Please! Please don't hurt my family! We'll give you all you want!" The woman yells, clutching her two children to her as Jasper points a gun at them. Her husband is on the floor, not moving.

"It's not true." Jasper sobs.

"Jasper Smith, put the weapon down." Hotch orders.

"It's not true." He repeats.

"What's not true?" Hotch asks.

"That true love and happiness lasts forever. It isn't true." Jasper sobs.

Just then, Reid puts his revolver on the floor, and walks towards Jasper with his hands raised. "Jasper. my name is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Reid. What the hell are you doing?" Morgan asks, eyeing him warily.

"Just have my back." Reid says as he advances closer to Jasper. "Jasper, listen. I know how unfair life can be, Believe me." Reid says, talking softly, trying to get Jasper's attention away from the family.

"How could you possibly know how i feel?" Jasper asks, pointing his gun at Reid. Morgan held his breath.

" When I was ten years old, my father left me and my mother, because he didn't think he could take care of us. He then made me, at the age of ten, take care of my schizophrenic Mother, all by myself. So believe me when i say, life wasn't very fair to me." Reid says, almost tearing at the memories.

"Why didn't God help me? Why did he take my family from me? Jasper asks Reid.

"I can't answer that. But I can say that murdering innocent people is not the way to get the answer. Is that what your family would want? Please put the gun down." Reid pleads.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Jasper says, about to shoot.

Hotch shoots Jasper, but in the process, Jasper's gun goes off, and shoots Reid in the shoulder.

"Reid!" Morgan yells, turning the safety off his gun, and running towards him.

"M-Morgan." Reid says, struggling to stay conscious.

"Shh. Pretty boy, hold still. you're losing a lot of blood." Morgan says worriedly, putting pressure on Reid's shoulder.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, we need an ambulance stat." Hotch says urgently into his walkie talkie.

"Pretty boy, stay with me. You're gonna be fine." Morgan says urgently.

"Morgan, I'm sorry." Reid says, almost fully unconscious.

"Pretty boy, Stay with me! Reid! Reid!" Reid collapsed in his arms just as the ambulance arrived. "Hold on Pretty boy, just hold on." Morgan said, following Reid out to the ambulance.

TBC. Oh no! Reid! please be ok! thanks for reading guys, next chapter coming soon. As always, ideas are appreciated. :)


	8. Sorry

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 8: Sorry-**

When Reid awoke, His head hurt, and the brightness of the room didn't help at all. It was then that he realized where he was, and tried to sit up, but when he tried, a sharp shooting pain went through his shoulder.

"Whoa. Pretty boy, just relax. you can't put any strain on your wound." Morgan says, lying Reid back down gently on the bed.

"Morgan, did they give me anything?" Reid asks frantically.

"What?" Morgan asked, a little shocked.

"Did they give me any narcotics?" Reid asks, even More frantic.

"Easy pretty boy. No, i made sure they didn't give you any narcotics." Morgan says, petting Reid's hair.

Reid let out a sigh of relief, and looks back at Morgan, who was still petting his hair. He could almost feel the other man's intense stare on him. "What? What's wrong?" Reid asked, even though he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

"How many times have we told you not to do stupid things? One of these days, you may not be so lucky." Morgan almost growled; he didn't want to snap at Reid, he was just really upset that the other man just didn't learn from his past mistakes.

"I-I'm sorry." Reid said, looking away from Morgan, Tears forming in his eyes. He knew he disappointed him, and he knows what to expect next. Morgan was going to leave him, just like everyone in his life has before.

Morgan let out a heavy sigh and stood up. "Reid, look at me baby. Don't cry."

"I-I just wanted to make you proud of me, i didn't try to disappoint you." Reid sobbed out, making Morgan's heart sink.

Morgan put his hand on the side of Reid's face, and turned his head so he could look at him. "You could never disappoint me baby. You just scared me, i thought i was gonna lose you. I hate when you do these things, because I'm worried that i will never be able to see you alive again." He says, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Please don't leave me. I-I couldn't handle it. Please." Reid begs, making Morgan's heart sink more.

"I could never leave you baby. Never in a million years. You are everything to me, and i couldn't live with myself, knowing that i gave up the most amazing person in the world." He kisses Reid softly on the lips.

"You really mean that? You won't leave me?" Reid asked, eyes shining with happiness and left over tears.

"Never baby." Morgan says, pressing their foreheads together.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emily asks impishly.

"Nope. Just me fixing what my stupidity caused." Morgan says, standing up, and looking at the rest of the team coming into the small hospital room.

"Out of my way, I need to see my baby." Garcia announces as she pushes through the rest of the team. "Reid, are you ok? Does it hurt?" She asks, acting like a mother would, coddling her sick son.

"I'm fine Garcia, Don't worry, you know how i am." He says, trying to laugh it off.

The team sat and talked for a few hours until visiting hours were over. After everyone left, it was just Morgan and Reid.

"Why don't you get some sleep baby? You've had a rough day, and you need your rest. And don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." Morgan says, petting Reid's hair again.

"Ok. I love you Morgan. Reid says, eyes shutting slowly.

Morgan just chuckled. "Love you too baby." Morgan says, kissing him on the lips. "Night."

"Night." Reid says, eyes closing as he slips into dream land.

TBC. Aw! Morgan's a great big softie when it comes to Reid. thanks for reading guys, next chapter coming soon. As always, ideas are appreciated. :)


	9. Stay with me

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 9: Stay with me-**

It was a few days later, and Reid was ready to leave the hospital. As he was just finishing up wrapping the new bandages around his wound, when he heard a knock on the door jam. "Got you your coffee babe." Morgan says, coming in and handing Reid a large coffee cup.

"Thanks. Did you get my clothes?" Reid asked, happily taking the hot coffee cup with his good arm.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I made you walk out of the hospital in a hospital gown." Morgan said, handing Reid a duffle bag full of clothes.

"Um...a perverted one who wants an excuse to see my ass when the wind blows by." Reid says playfully, carefully taking a sip of his coffee.

Morgan fakes an offended look. "That hurts babe. It hurts that you actually think of me that way."

"Oh hush. you know you do." Reid says, playfully poking Morgan's side.

"Fine. Fine, you got me. Now get dressed so we can get out of here." Morgan says, kissing the top of Reid's head.

"I need help getting my shirt on." Reid admits, blushing a slight pink color, holding the shirt out to Morgan.

"How could i say no to that?" Morgan says, taking the shirt and pulling off the hospital gown, revealing Reid's pale, slightly muscular chest.

Reid's slight blush turned a darker red, so Morgan worked faster to get the shirt on and to make his boyfriend less uncomfortable around him. "T-thanks." Reid stuttered.

"Anything for you babe." Morgan says, pulling Reid over to the edge of the bed so he could put his pants on.

After Reid was fully dressed, he was enveloped into a loving hug, which he happily returned. "I love you." Reid loved how that sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Love you too babe. Now, let's go home." Morgan says, walking them out of the room with his arm around Reid's waist.

As they were driving, Reid noticed that Morgan missed his road. "Um.. Morgan, you just missed my road."

"You're not going home tonight." Morgan says with a playful smile.

"Huh?" Reid was clearly puzzled by that statement. "I'm not following you."

"I want you to stay with me for a while. At least until you heal." Morgan says, turning onto his street.

"M-Morgan. I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden on you." Reid says, unsure of what Morgan was proposing.

"Non-sense, I'll be more than happy to have you stay with me pretty boy." Morgan says as he pulls up into the driveway.

"Ok." Reid says, blushing even more.

As they walk into Morgan's house, Morgan turns towards Reid with a smile on his face. "Why don't you go take a shower. I'll be in the living room."

"I-I can't wash myself with my arm." Reid says, dark red blush spreading way down past the collar of his shirt.

"So, do you want me to come in with you." Morgan asks, wrapping his arms gently around his young lover.

"O-Only if you promise not to make fun of my body." Reid says, Not keeping eye contact.

"Reid. I could never do that babe. You are so beautiful, and I guarantee you, that that'll still be the case when the clothes are off. Morgan says, stroking Reid's face.

"Yeah. We'll see." Reid says sadly as he follows Morgan to the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closes, Morgan takes his shirt off, and starts taking Reid's shirt off.

Reid cringes as the cold air hits his skin, but he tries to relax himself as Morgan starts to unbutton his pants. When Reid starts to tremble, Morgan pulls him closer. "It's ok Babe. I won't look, ok?" Morgan says.

"I-It's ok. I can do this." Reid says, trying to push away the embarrassment and anxiety.

Morgan pulls down Reid's pants and boxers in one swift motion. His eyes raise to the ceiling, as he starts to finish undressing himself. He can feel Reid start to tremble again. "It's ok babe. I won't hurt you, i promise."

Reid looks up hesitantly, and notices that Morgan is not looking at him. It's then that he realizes that Morgan truly does care about him, and about how he feels. He takes a deep breath, and presses his body against Morgan.

Morgan feels when Reid presses his body against his, and can't help but notice a certain part of Reid's anatomy against his inner thigh. "Baby boy, you drive me crazy, you know that?" He says, trying to keep his gaze at the ceiling.

Reid's breath quickens a bit as he looks up at Morgan's face. Then, with his good arm, he reaches his hand to his cheek, and pulls The darker man's lips to his.

Morgan moans, and kisses the younger man back, running his tongue against Reid's full lower lip, asking for entrance.

Reid moans back and opens his mouth and allows the other man's tongue to wrestle his. They fought for dominance for a while until they decided that they needed air. "Let's continue this in the shower baby boy." Morgan says breathlessly.

Morgan picks Reid up, and brings him into the shower, where he gently pushes the slightly taller boy up against the wall, and ravishes his mouth again. Feeling the need to get closer to the younger man, he presses his growing erection into Reid's.

Reid throws his head back, Moaning loudly. "Is this your first time pretty boy?" Morgan asked breathlessly.

Reid couldn't speak, so he just shook his head yes. "P-Please Morgan. I want more." Reid begged.

Morgan just chuckled. "I promise I'll go slow." He says, kissing Reid's neck, and trailing more scorching kisses down the boy's long lean torso. He keeps going lower, until he faces the other's erection. He pauses for a second, and then licks the tip, causing Reid arch his back.

Taking that as a sign to continue, he then licked all the way down the shaft and sucked hard. "Nghn! Morgan! Don't stop! Reid shouts, thrusting slightly into Morgan's mouth. Morgan took that as his cue to push one finger into Reid's waiting hole.

Reid shouts at the intrusion, causing Morgan to pause. "N-No. Don't stop. Reid grounds out.

Morgan continues until he feels Reid loosen enough for him to push another finger in. He then began to scissor Reid's entrance as he continued to deep throat his painfully hard erection. "M-Morgan, I'm so close." Reid says, feeling a tightening in his lower stomach.

Morgan speeds up his assault. "Yes! Morgan! Yes! I'm-I'm!" Reid yells, coming into Morgan's waiting mouth.

Morgan swallows every last drop, pulling his fingers out of Reid's entrance. He lets Reid slide down into a seated position, and kisses him before moving to his ear. "You ready baby?" He asks, licking the outer rim of his ear.

Reid shutters, but nods yes, as Morgan lifts his legs and places them around his waist.

With one swift motion, Morgan thrust himself into Reid's entrance. He paused for a second so he could let the younger man get used to his size.

"Move Morgan." Reid ground out, impatiently moving his hips.

Morgan groaned at the feeling of Reid's tight head constricting against his swollen erection. It was like heaven. Sure he had been with a bunch of women before, but none of them could compare to how amazing it felt to be inside of Reid.

Morgan then pulled himself almost completely out of Reid, before he thrust back in hard. Reid arched his back again, and moved his hips in tandem with Morgan's. "God! Yes Morgan! Yes!" he cried, feeling his stomach tightening again.

Both of them knew they weren't gonna last much longer. With a few More thrusts, Morgan felt Reid's inner walls constrict again, and at the same time, felt his stomach cramp. "Morgan!" Reid cried, cum splashing onto his stomach. That was enough to push Morgan over the edge, and before he could warn the other man, he was coming inside Reid.

They both sat there, catching their breaths before Reid opened his eyes and looked at Morgan.

Morgan couldn't help but melt at the sight of Reid. He looked so adorable, his hair all wet, and messed up, the radiant pale skin all flushed and wet. "God you're so beautiful." Morgan says, pulling out of Reid, and Pulling the younger boy into a loving embrace.

Reid sighed into the hug, and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. After a few minutes, Morgan cleaned both of them off, and carried Reid back into the bedroom.

Reid rubbed at his eyes as Morgan placed him under the covers. "Aw. Sleepy pretty boy?" He said, getting under the covers next to Reid, and pulling the younger man closer to him.

"Yeah, but I'm happy. I love you Morgan." Reid says, snuggling his head into Morgan's shoulder, and falling into a deep sleep.

Morgan chuckled at the cute sight, and kissed the top of Reid's head. "I love you too Spencer." And with that, Morgan fell asleep, with Reid nestled safely in his arms.

TBC. Phew! That was a long chapter, but very much worth it. i don't know what should happen next chapter, so I really need your ideas this time guys. thanks for reading. next chapter coming soon. :)


	10. Team

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

**Chapter 10: Team-**

Reid awoke the next morning feeling happy and sated. He turned to find Morgan's side of the bed empty. Confused, He got up and automatically felt a slight burn in his backside. "Morgan?" Reid called, putting on one of Morgan's shirts and walking out of the room.

"In here babe!" Morgan yelled.

When Reid walked out of the hallway, he found Morgan making Breakfast. "What are you doing?" He asked as he smelled something delicious cooking.

"Thought you could use a little meat on your bones." Morgan said jokingly. He almost lost his breath when he turned around to see Reid in one of his long tee shirts. It was so cute because the shirt was way larger than Reid, to the point where it looked like it could fit two of him in it. When he saw Reid blush, he walked over to him wrapped his arms around the boy's narrow waist, and kissed him. "You are way too cute, you know that?" Morgan said, making Reid blush more.

"S-So, What are you making?" Reid said, trying to change the subject.

"Bacon, eggs and toast. The typical breakfast of champions." Morgan said, flashing his winning smile. "Now, why don't you go take a shower and get ready. We can't have anyone sending out a search team for us."

"Kay." Reid says, kissing Morgan before heading over to the bathroom.

When they arrived at the BAU, Morgan headed over to the bullpen, while Reid walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Just as he was about to pour copious amounts of sugar into the hot liquid, he heard Garcia's bubbly voice behind him. "Hey Jr. G-Man, What's up? How are you feeling?" She says, being cautious of his shoulder as she hugs him.

"I'm good, my shoulder doesn't hurt as much anymore." he says, walking away, but not without Garcia noticing the small limp in his step.

Automatically, a small smile graced her face. She knew that Morgan took Reid home the night before. "So...um, what's with the limp?"

Reid froze in place, he didn't think she would notice, since he was trying to hide it from everyone. "Um... i tripped on the stairs last night, and twisted my ankle." Reid lied, hoping she would buy it.

"Uh-huh, Or was it because of you and Chocolate Thunder having sexy fun last night?" She said, watching Reid squirm even more. "Ah ha! I Knew it! I knew it!" Garcia yelled loudly.

"Shh. Garcia, ok, you got it right. But listen to me, No one can know. I don't wanna lose my job." Reid begged.

"Reid, you work with a team of the best profilers around. Sooner or later, they're gonna find out." Garcia says, taking her coffee, and heading back to her lair.

Reid walks back to the bullpen, a look of terror on his pretty face. "What's wrong pretty boy? You look like you're gonna have a heart attack." Morgan asks worriedly.

"G-Garcia knows." Reid says.

"Don't worry baby, this is Garcia we're talking about." Morgan says, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "She won't tell anyone."

"Ok." Reid says, walking over to sit at his desk. There are huge piles of reports for the last case on all of their desks. As they get started on them, JJ walks past to head over to Garcia's office.

"Hey Penelope." She says cheerfully.

"Hey JJ." She says back.

As JJ walks closer to her desk, she sees a security video of the bullpen, more specifically trained on Morgan and Reid. "Um...what's up with the camera?"

"Ok, i promised not to tell, but Morgan and Reid are officially an item." Garcia said a little too cheerfully.

"Seriously? i knew it." JJ said excitedly.

"Knew what?" Emily asks, overhearing the conversation. she was one her way to the bathroom, when she heard their squealing.

"Morgan and Reid are together, but you can't tell." JJ says.

"Oh my god. Really?" Emily asks excitedly.

"Yes, now shush. I don't want them to know that i blabbed." She says, shooing them out of her office.

As the girls made their way back to the bullpen, they couldn't help the smiles on their faces as they saw Morgan at Reid's desk, trying to give Reid some of his files, practically begging. "careful Morgan, don't ask him too much, or you'll regret it." Emily said, almost mockingly.

Reid finally sighed in defeat, and grabbed the files Morgan was trying to give to him. "Fine, but you owe me."

Morgan gave him a smile, and handed him the files. before he walked back to the desk, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Reid blushed, but put one of the folders in front of his face to hide it. Morgan walked back to his desk, a big smile on his face.

Later, everyone had gone home except for Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotch. When Reid got up from his desk and grabbed his bag, Morgan wrapped both his arms around him from behind. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are when you're working?"

"M-Morgan, are you crazy? We're at work, and Hotch and Rossi are still in their offices." Reid panics

"I can't help it. You really are too beautiful." Morgan says, turning Reid around so he could kiss him.

Reid tried to pull away, but as Morgan began to lick his lips for access, he opened his mouth, and their tongues danced.

As they were blissfully involved in the kiss, Rossi walked out, and saw the two. He smiled and walked over to Hotch's office. When he walked in, Hotch saw the smile on his face.

"What's up Dave?" Hotch asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Take a look down at the bullpen." Rossi said, pointing out the window.

Hotch got up from his seat, and looked out the window at the bullpen. The sight he saw made him smile as well. "Finally." He said.

"Yeah, took them long enough." Rossi added.

"Come on Pretty boy, I believe I have a promise i have to keep." Morgan says, putting His arm around Reid's waist, leading him out of the building.

"Only if we pick up a few things before we go home." Reid says slyly. "I don't wanna have a worse limp tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you want Pretty boy." Morgan chuckled, heading over to the elevator.

TBC. Phew! That another long chapter. Lol, The team is so bad, but hilarious. Thanks for reading. next chapter coming soon. As always, ideas are always appreciated. :)


	11. Epilogue

Title: Mixed Signals

Rating: M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter. I was having some personal problems. Plus school didn't help either. But I live! So here's the last chapter you've all been waiting for.

**Chapter 11: Epilogue-**

It's been a week since everyone had found out. To their shock, they all took it surprisingly well.

Garcia had gone crazy and asked them if she could be the godmother of their children, Prentiss had offered to kick Morgan's ass if he ever dared to hurt Reid, JJ offered to help him with any personal problems they needed help with, and Rossi just pats them on the shoulder every time he walks by. Even Hotch offered help with any legal problems between the couple (except divorce of course).

Everything was normal in the BAU. Reid was sitting at his desk, and finishing the last of the files for their latest case, when Morgan placed a cup of coffee on his desk. Reid promptly stopped working on the file to smile a genuinely happy smile to Morgan. "Thanks."

"Anything for my pretty boy." Morgan says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I love it when you call me that." Reid said, taking a sip of his coffee too. It was perfect like always.

Morgan gave Reid a confused face. "You like when I call you pretty boy? I thought you hated it." Morgan states.

"No! Not pretty boy. I love when you call me yours," He says, standing up and hugging Morgan.

Morgan just chuckled, and wraps his arms around Reid. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" he says, kissing the top of Reid's head.

Just then, the two were broken out of their embrace by a bright flash going off and giggles from a few feet away. "Are we about to get a show?" Emily taunts playfully, holding a camera in her hands.

"Emily!" Reid whines, pouting at her.

"Goddamnit! I hate you!" Emily yells playfully, and puts the camera in her purse.

"Hey! You know what I just realized? You only call Emily by her first name, but you two always call yourselves your last names. Since you two are a couple now, don't you think you should start calling each other by your first names?" Garcia says thoughtfully.

"I never thought about that." Morgan says, thinking as well. "Well then, what do ya say Spencer, do you think we should be on a first name basis now?" He asks smiling at his lover's face.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Derek." Reid says, smiling back.

"God I love you." Morgan says, giving Reid a short, passionate kiss.

Sigh! "I will never get tired of that." Garcia says.

"I have to keep reminding myself that I'm married with a kid every time I see it." JJ says.

"Guys! We have a case! Hotch yells down to the bullpen.

"Let's go Spence. That killer isn't gonna catch himself." He says, grabbing Reid's hand.

"Not without you tackling him to the ground first." Reid chuckles, and they walk to the briefing room, hand in hand.

The End.

Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed Reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, don't forget a comment. And if you guys have any story requests, I'm all ears.


End file.
